


Rockabye baby, Rockabye

by Todo2600



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todo2600/pseuds/Todo2600
Summary: my own take on the song rockabye by clean bandit ft sean paul and anne marie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkrnrohcm_s  
> listen as you read if you want.

"ooh love"  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you"

She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life,  
You're gonna grow and have a good life  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do, so rockabye baby"

 she sings softly to the little baby boy in her arms as she walks down the empty street of her current hometown. She has a haunted look in her eyes as she rounds the next street corner in no rush to get to where shes going. The haunted look gradually hardens into one of fear as she walks up to the last house on the street. she hesitates at the door before pulling out the key shifting the bundle in her arms waking the sleeping child.

"rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby"

she sings frantically to the child waiting for him to quiet down before silently opening the door and stepping inside cautiously. She doesn't take off her shoes like she usually does ~~~~~~(like shes been trained to)~~ because this time she doesn't plan in staying long. She notices  _his_ coat hanging on the coat rack by the door and starts to tremble, _ **He's**  _ _not supposed to be here_ , she thinks to herself. She walks slowly down the main hall towards the living room holding her child close keeping him quiet. Her legs nearly give out in relief to see _the man_ passed out drunk on the sofa. She's never been so happy to see the beer bottles litter the floor. She sighs in relief when she hears _him_ snore loudly, keeping her son close to her chest she moves quickly to the stairs. When she reaches the top of the stairs she moves to the first room on the right and lays her son in the crib sitting in the middle of the room. 

"ooh love"  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you"

she sings softly before turning around and walking across to the door across the hall. She pauses in the doorway and listens, when she hears the loud snores from the living room she closes the door and sits on the bed. She pulls her shirt over her head and looks at the mirror on the other side of the closed door. Bruises, some fresh some faded, burst across her skin in clusters of bright yellows, dull greens, and dark purples. standing up she turns to the side where scar starting from her hip traveled all the way across her stomach. she got that a little after she moved in with  _him_. the memories of her life from that point on flashed before her eyes, tears started to fall and she thinks of her son, asleep in the other room. 

"your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life,  
You're gonna grow and have a good life  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do, so rockabye baby"

she voices to herself the second part of the lullaby she sang so often. she moves back to the bed and throws her shirt back on. she then rushes over to the closet and yanks the door open. she pulls out a large duffel bag and starts throwing all of her clothes in the bag. when she finishes in the closet she moves to the bathroom. she stops mid step when she hears a grunt come from the living room followed by shuffling. she stands still as a statue and breaths a sigh of relief when she hears the snoring start up again. Pushing all of  _his_ stuff aside she grabs her things and leaves the bathroom moving back to the bedroom. she walks over to the bed and gets on the floor reaching for the box she stuffed under it. She pulls it out and sends a silent thanks to whatever kept  _him_ from finding it. she throws the box of money into her bag and heads back to the room where her sleeping child lays. halfway through packing up her sons baby stuff she notices the snoring had stopped and freezes in fear. she hears  _him_ moving around and trembles when  _he_ calls out to her angrily. Not wanting _him_ to get more angry or have  _him_ to come up to find her she sets the bags down in the baby's closet and moves downstairs. As soon as _he_ sees her _he's_ yelling, cursing, hitting, she doesn't know why ~~(she never does)~~. With one final punch to her stomach _he_ storms out the door and off to some bar. the yelling had woken the child and ignoring the pain she rushes up to soothe him. her son, the only good thing to ever happen to her in the past two years. 

"rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby"

she sings with tears in her eyes, finally getting him to quiet down but not quite to put him to sleep again. she finished packing and picks up the child and their bags and goes downstairs. She sets her son in the stroller and pulls out a set of papers, the very papers she rushed out to get that same day, and places them on the table along with her wedding ring and the house key. she takes a look around her, this very place had been her safe heaven not two and a half years ago but now it is filled with her pain. with one last look at the papers on the table she turns and heads for the door. she walks out into the porch with her son and closes the door behind her and with her head held high she walks back the same way she came not a fer hours before with a less haunted look in her eyes. she allows herself a small smile as she walks away from the life she was forced to live for the past two years, leaving behind the pain and sadness and in the process creating a safer life for her and her son. and when she is finally on the bus she relaxes and pulls her son close.

"Rockabye don't bother cry  
Lift up your head, lift it up to the sky,  
Rockabye don't bother cry  
Angels around you, just dry your eyes"

she sings the lyrics she only dreamed of saying. they were safe, on their way to her mothers house far away from  _him_ , far away from pain. And she smiled.

 


End file.
